The Girl in the Alley Way
by psychosocial.alex
Summary: Ayame has heard many storys about shizuo, she looks up to him. The only thing is shes wrapped around izayas little finger! How will she deal with this! Is masaomi (her best friend) able to get her out of this situation? Rated M TO BE SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

**Shizuo's POV**

I was walking with tom on a late Friday night it was about 11pm and the gangs were out and about causing the city more trouble than it needed. I wanted to just go home and pass out on my couch and not have to deal with what goes outside the walls of my apartment.

I sighed "Well I'm gonna go home see you Monday, kay?" I said turning to the shorter man next to me.

"Yep have a good night shizuo" I walked down a street that lead towards my place when i heard a scream. It came from a alley a little further down the street. It was a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She had tears running down her face as she leaned against the wall trying to get away from the people beating her. They were a bunch of yellow scarves. She was shaking like crazy and when she spoke out at the her voice was weak.

"P-Please let me go I-I didn't mean to bump into y-you" She said mumble a little at the end.

" What'd you say tramp?" One of the guys grabbed her by the hair pulling her up making her half stand. He Raised his fist and punched her stomach. She coughed a little then collapsed to the ground. They started to kick her a bunch of times and that's where i stepped in i couldn't stand seeing her get hurt.

I walked towards the guys hurting her and started to speak. "You should stop before i pound all of you."_ {HEHEHE THAT SOUNDS WRONG!}_ They noticed who i was and ran off. The Girl was lying on her side she tried her best to sit up to see who her savior was. "Are you okay?" I asked

"I am now, Thank you" She said with a smile. She slowly started to go unconscious so i picked her up and put her on my back. I walked home the rest of he way with her passed out on my back when i got inside i lied her on the couch and went into my room to grab a old gray shirt and some baggy sweats and set them on the table in front of her. I sat on a chair and turned on the tv to see what was on. nothing all that good so i decided to make something to eat. I went into the kitchen got some instant ramen and put it in a bowl leaving extra just in case the girl wanted any when she wakes up.

When i got back into the living room there she was awake and confused. She was in a strangers house so why wouldn't she be confused.

" Your awake I see" I said sitting back down in the chair i was in before she woke up.

"YEah, Thank you for helping me. Are the cloths on the table for me?" I nodded and pointed to where the bathroom was she just stayed silent and walked away. A few minutes later she walked out the pants were baggy but the still fit her. the shirt was huge though she seemed warm so i didn't say anything about it.

"Do You want me to walk you home?" I asked she shook her head no and walked up to me giving me a hug. When she let go there was a light pink tint on her cheeks.

"Thanks again, I'll Return the cloths later." She started to walk to the door when she stopped and turned around. "Could you tell me what building this is?"

"Umm ikebukuro apartments."_ {SOOO ORIGANAL! LOL}_ I said and her face lit up.

"I live here too! I'm on floor 3." She smiled gave me a quick thank you for helping her again and left.

She was cute...do I like her?

**CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayames POV**

"Thank You So Much!" I hugged him a quickly ran out blushing. When I closed the door I leaned on the wall next to his door and took some deep breaths trying to calm my heart beat. He was...cute. I shook my head and stood up straight balling my hands. 'If izaya ever found out I liked him I would never get the end of it.' I thought. I started to walk down the hall and making my way down the stairs.

I got to my floor and knocked on the door hoping to see Rio there. The door opened and I matched my eyes with my brothers bright blue ones it was Rio. I smiled falling into his warm arms. "Welcome home" he said hugging me tighter. I cringed as he hit one of my bruises from being attacked. He easily noticed and pulled away looking at me with worry filled eyes. "Did he hurt you again, I told you to leave him?!" He said yelling a little bit at the end.

I shook my head no "Some gang members hurt me. Then someone stopped them and helped me." He looked at my attire and opened his mouth to speak when I cut him off. "Don't bother with the clothing." I walked past him and into my room.

I didn't bother getting g out of my savoirs cloths they were warm and they made me feel safe. Like that izaya would never touch me again. Tears filled my eyes. 'Why did I ever date that bastard' I started sobbing harder. I took my pillow and phone and hid in my closet. I put the pillow in between my chest and legs, resting my arms on my knees and my face in the pillow.

I pulled out my phone and started to text my friend masaomi kida.

_To: Masaomi_

_From: Ayame_

_Could you come over?_

_To: Ayame_

_From: Masaomi_

_Sure :) Why do you need me?_

_To: Masaomi_

_From: Ayame_

_I'll tell you when you get here just hurry!_

I set my phone down and started to cry again. My pillow was soaked with tears. The doorbell rang a good 20 minutes after I sent the msgs.

I could hear Rio talking to kida

"Hey kida, are you here to see Ayame." Rio asked.

"Yea she wanted to hangout so I came" I could tell kida was trying to make it seem I didn't need him for something that would make my brother worry.

"She's in her room go on in. Are you gonna stay for dinner."

"Sure, thanks" I could hear kida's foot steps as he got closer to my door. The handle turned and he entered and closed the door.

"Ayame? Ayame are you in your closet again?" He pulled open the door to see me hiding my face from him.

I sniffles a few times and that gave him the cue that I was crying.

"Ayame what did izaya do?" He said I could tell there was anger in his voice.

"Its not him this time. Its the fact that I like...I like..." I trailed off.

"You like?" He asked

"I like shizuo! If izaya ever found that out I don't know what he would do. And I, I don't know!" I fell into masaomi's arms and hugged him tightly my tears staining his shirt.

"Shhh its okay." He said comforting me while stroking my hair.

Masaomi never ended up staying for dinner instead he went to shinjuku to see a certain informant.

**A/N: HAI MY LOVEIES HERES AN NEW STORY I AM NOT SURE ABOUT IT THOUGH I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD ADD IN SOME SORTA SIDE STORY LIKE MASAOMI HAS FEELINGS FOR AYAME BUT WHEN SHE SAYS THAT SHE LIKES SHIZUO HIS HEART SINKS? I FEEL LIKE ITS NEEDED! OR Will it just complicate the story too much!?**

**Who knows!**

**_PLZ DONT STEAL MY IDEAS THANKS FOR READING!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Izaya's POV**

There was a loud knock on my door it sounded important so i went to get it instead of Nami. I opened it to receive a quick punch to the stomach from masaomi. He caught me off guard cause i couldn't get out of the way in time. " Wow I actually hit you!"

I quickly tripped masaomi and he fell on his face. "Payback!" I said smirking. Masaomi jumped at me and held onto the arms of my shirt. "You lay another hand on Ayame and you're dead meat izaya. You cause her so much pain it's not funny. How could you treat your girlfriend like some sort of toy to beat up! I am so worried about her being with you her own family worries about it! And i know the only reason she is staying with you is because your threatening her!" HE took a few breaths before attempting to punch me again and this time i blocked him.

"You're right i treat her as a toy but thats only because i don't love her. She came crawling to me begging for mercy when i almost killed her. I never loved her. And thats why I beat her. Shes a bad girl and needs to be punished in one way or another." I said chuckling at the anger that was building up inside of masaomi.

"You just like to ruin peoples happiness don't you. You low life bastard! You take away my happiness and now hers! You're the reason she cries herself to sleep every night you know that! If I see her cry because of you again I Will kill you! Stay away from Ayame!" MAsaomi stood up and brushed off his jacket then left my apartment slamming the door.

I began to laugh my laughter filled the air of the room. "Oh Poor Masaomi do you really think that threat will stop me from talking to Ayame!"

**Shizuo's POV**

There was a knock on my door it was 10:30 am on a saturday doesn't anyone sleep in? I walked over unlocked it and opened it to see a soaking wet girl at my door.

"I'm sorry!" She said

"You're the girl i saved yesterday ummmm…" I said back

"Ayame." She said with a smile. "And your shizuo right?"

"How do you know?" I asked

"Many rumors about you go around school" When i looked at her she was soaking wet. She must have noticed me looking at her cause she started to answer. "I went out and it started to rain. when i got home my brothers had already left for work. and i didn't have my key. So i thought maybe i could go and see if i could hang out in here for a little bit until one of them gets home. But you dont have to let me stay i could just wait in the hallway." She said laughing a bit. It was hard to tell but there was a small pink tinge on her cheeks.

"I was just sleeping you can borrow some more clothes so you wont catch a cold I dont mind if you hang out." I let her in and she followed me in. I walked to my room and she surprisingly followed me still. She was like a duckling following its mother. I started to rummage through my closet eventually finding and old button up shirt and some gray sweats. I threw them at her and her blush got bigger. "The bathrooms across the hall" She ran in and closed the door.

**  
Ayame's POV**

I quickly closed the door and looked in the mirror seeing how my blush darkened i really hope he didn't notice. He probably did though i'm so pale as it is. I started to take off my shirt and undershirt and put on the button up one shizuo gave me. I shimmied off my blue skirt and pulled up the baggy sweats. I thought I looked cute in the outfit so i took a selfie of me wearing it. When I opened the door i put my clothes into his hamper. I walked into the living room and curled up in the right corner of the couch.

I cant keep my mind off what izaya said to me just a little while ago. Just those simple words they scare me so much. My body started to tremble at the memory of his voice and those words he spoke to me. "You will always be my toy Ayame!" repeated themselves over and over again. Tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

Shizuo grabbed my shoulder "Ayame are you ok" I instantly slapped his hand pushing myself away from him and falling off the side of the couch. The impact of the fall didn't even hurt me I crawled back until I hit the wall. "Ayame will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked looking worried.

"H-HE HE….He Hurt me...he threatened me. I'm so scared if i do somthing wrong he will hurt me even more!" I said through my sobbing. Without noticing shizuo came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Who hurt you?" He asked

"I-Izaya" I felt him cringe when he heard the name. He instantly let go of me and stood up. He looked very angry.

"Izaya is someone you should never be around. I swear I'll kill him!" He yelled He looked like he was gonna punch me.

I kept on shaking and crying. I can't believe he lashed out like that. He looked down at me and noticed i was hurt. He could see dark purple marks on my arms.

"Ayame...give me your hand." I hesitantly let him take it. He rolled up the sleeve of the shirt he gave me. to find a dark purple bruise. He pulled it up even more to see more bruises. His eyes widened. "When did he do this to you?"

"It was before I went shopping. He wanted me to come over. I did as told because I knew if I didn't I would get hurt badly. Even though I didn't do anything bad he still hit me. He hurt me because he got a threat from masaomi kida to not ever hurt me again. And if something like that happened ever again I would be hurt even more. I'm scared, I don't know what to do."

"Ayame I will protect you from him okay? I won't let him abuse you." He said. A blush came to my face. He obviously noticed because he had a light pink tint on his face too.

"O-Okay" I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of the shirt and sat up giving him a hug. "Thank you Shizuo." we walked over to the couch and he sat down i put my head on his shoulder and dozed off. A few hours later i woke up to my phone going off. It was Kyo.

"HEY Sis, Where are you" Kyo asked

"I'm at a friends house I'll be home soon."I answered sitting up from the couch.

"Okay see you soon, love you bye."

"Love you too bro" I said hanging up. Shizuo was still sleeping so i walked over gave him a small peck on the cheek and walked out.

**A/N: HEy Guys so i think i got this down there is gonna be some sorta side love story about masaomi and how he likes ayame and about all his past attempts to get her lol**

**_  
Plz dont take my ideas!_**


End file.
